KOTOR Romance Story 1
by Freedom Guard
Summary: This is a mature look on the romance between Revan and Bastila so expect this to be rather hot.


Knights of the Old Republic

Disclaimer: I don't own KOTOR or any related data so leave it at that all right?

( ): Thoughts

--------

A private moment…

--------

(Light Side) Male Revan X Bastila Shan

The celebration on the planet of Rakata Prime began to die down as the Republic soldiers, pilots, officers settled in for a long night of drinking and partying along with the Jedi that survived the assault on the Star Forge, even the Jedi were in the mood to celebrate, in their own way with the Republic. The Star Forge had been destroyed, denying the Sith the use of the powerful factory in their war efforts to crush the Republic. The soldiers owed this fact that the war was won by a select group of people. And for now they were also in the celebrations….except for one.

Bastila Shan, the Jedi Knight who's Battle Meditation helped the Republic looked out to the beach of Rakata Prime…after the ceremony she walked aside to try and get her bearings on what she would do now…She had walked in the Dark Side…but was rescued by Revan…the same man who she had just, only hours before admitted that she loved with all her heart, and he admitted to her that he loved her as well…but did she want to take it further?

She wasn't entirely naïve in the facts of life…after all she had not been always a Jedi and had been near some of her fellow female friends who spoke about it constantly and how it would be…sometimes they said it as if it was a bad thing…or at times a good thing. She was rather confused about all of it, and when she joined the Jedi…such things were forbidden or not spoken of. But she understood that love would happen when you meet the person you felt the most for.

She felt it when she was an apprentice, the rank she had before she could become a Padawan…when she met Revan for the first time. He was a senior Jedi Padawan and so was his friend Malak, along with their fellow Jedi Guardian and friend Kyr Firestar. They were rumored to be the best looking students…and the most respected. True, both Malak and Kyr were attractive…but when Bastila saw Revan…her heart beat so fast she couldn't stop herself from blushing.

He had deep brown hair that he always allowed to flow behind him and some of the locks drifting to his face, giving him a very mysterious aura that naturally attracted the female Padawans, regardless of being human, near human, humanoid, or alien. His deep green eyes spoke of power, skill, kindness, humor, compassion, strength, knowledge and more. That plus his height and build was enough to make many female Padawans swoon, much to the displeasure of many senior Knights, with the exception of Revan's old teacher Kreia.

Those traits…along with his mastery of the Force, dueling skills with a light saber, and skills in warfare, tactics, and strategy made him the living Paragon of the Jedi Order. Bastila knew that full well when she met him long ago. She still felt the pain of being alone and all the other things that troubled her. Her Master and the others telling her how important she is with her Battle Meditation gift, it made her feel so sick at times. She felt so lonely that she wanted to run away at times and go home.

Revan somehow sensed it and came up to her one day and spoke kindly to her, asking how she was feeling. She was at first rendered silent that the most respected, admired, and popular Jedi Padawan of the whole Academy was speaking to her. Other Jedi used to tease her since she was not from the other more recognized worlds and she wondered if Revan was playing a prank on her. But he stood by her and she gained the confidence to be a Jedi, even if she knew some of the other Padawans didn't quite like her closeness to Revan.

He used to say that she would become a very talented and beautiful Jedi someday…making her blush a good deal. But she thanked him and felt closer to him every day. She wondered if she felt love for Revan for what he did.

But then the Mandalorian Wars happened and Revan, with Kyr and Malak left, gathering others to fight for the Republic, against the wishes of the Jedi Council…shocking Bastila since he had just been ordained a Jedi Knight, and what he would do would make him lose it. She warned Revan about heeding the Council's advice and wait. But Revan was adamant in wanting to help the Republic, and Bastila also wanted to help the Republic but in the way of the Jedi and to wait as the Master had said that there was something that goaded the Mandalorians to make the attacks. Revan tried to recruit her too…but he then stopped and then told her to train hard as a Jedi and one day they would see each other again.

She trained long and hard and became a Jedi Sentinel…then Revan came back…but as the Dark Lord of the Sith. Bastila felt her heart break at the thought of Revan now being her enemy and she felt her love and respect for him slip away…all she had then was the desire to stop him before the Republic was destroyed. She then used her gift of Battle Meditation to aid the Republic in a few of it's battles, but she knew that it was too far gone for them to defeat the Sith due to Darth Revan's tactics. As the battles intensified she asked permission to be part of the strike team that had been assigned in a desperate attempt to capture the Dark Lord of the Sith in a trap.

As she spoke to Revan that he could not win, she felt a pang of deep regret that it had come to this, she was now facing the man she cared for as a young woman, who had helped her grow and gain strength in the Academy was now the Dark Lord of the Sith, the very same enemy of the Jedi he was once part of. Revan looked so forgone in the Dark Side that he totally ignored her words and casually took out his light saber and faced her and her group in the normal stance he always took when he dueled in the Academy.

Then Malak betrayed Revan, opened fire on the ship's command bridge…And when she recovered, she knew that her companion Jedi were killed, she didn't waste time on wondering how she survived Malak's betrayal of Revan, but she knew that she did as the ship's particle fields contained the atmosphere for her survive. And then she saw Revan's wounded and broken body, by all rights he would have died, and a threat to the Republic would have fallen. She had every right to let him die or finish him off for all he had done to the Republic and all the innocents that died by his orders…

But she didn't…she reached out to him, removed his mask and stared at the Dark Side corrupted face of her former friend and loved one. She was horrified at what had happened to him…he looked older, darker, and evil. All the more reason for him not to live…

But something…told her not to let him die like this. Whether out of duty for the Republic, her dedication to the compassion of Jedi…or her love for him from so long ago, she saved him and was now bonded to him through the Force. She took him from his ship and took him back to the Republic, it had been nearly impossible for her to try and restrain the troops of the Republic from trying to take Revan from her and either torture him or kill him for his crimes…but Master Zhar, Vandar, and Dorak came and took them to safety.

There they healed him, but his mind was so badly shattered that his memories were nearly lost or buried deeply within him. Though many of them, even Master Vrook Lamar disliked the idea of tampering with Revan's mind, they knew that they had to, they then gave him a new identity, memories, and a new name. For all intents and purposes…Revan, Darth Revan was sealed away and before them all was Taylor Vornell, Republic Spec Ops commando. He was then placed into Bastila's command so she could learn from his subconscious memories to find a way to stop the Sith.

She disliked the idea of lying to him, even if she knew who he really was, but part of her was still in fear of whether his Dark Side past as the Dark Lord of the Sith would come back to the surface and endanger the galaxy, she was in fear of that happening for as long as she could remember. But as they journeyed the galaxy after Taris, and his re-training as Jedi, she was with the most odd crew of all, a Republic pilot/soldier with trust issues, a Mandalorian who was the most insensitive but battle hardened of them all, a struggling Cathar Jedi, an old disillusioned Jedi Padawan, a custom built astrogation droid, a Wookiee exile, a Twi'lek orphan, and a sadistic assassin droid, she saw the glimpses of the same Jedi Knight, and young man he had been before the wars ever happened.

And then she recalled the teasing and flirting he did in those travels, she also recalled the number of times he made her flustered and blushing, how she lashed out at him, trying to remain objective, and at the same time…he would try to probe her mind due to their bond, though he did so gently and without malice or ill intent. He also sent what one would call sweet images into her mind that made her rather embarrassed as ever before.

She recalled the day her heart nearly leaped to her throat when he helped her make peace with her mother, healing a wound she thought had faded, but had actually still bled and now with his help and her father's holocron, there was a chance for her to make peace with her mother…all thanks to Revan.

And then…a few months later came the most tragic day of her life…the day she tried hard to deny how much Revan meant to her, not just as an ally and fellow Jedi, but as a friend…and loved one, she tried to deny how much she felt when he was near. She used the Jedi Code and tried hard to put those feelings aside, but he wasn't having any of it, he persisted, making her feel more angry and afraid, but also when he was there, she was safe and whole…he continued to break her resistance no matter how hard she tried, but it wasn't to hurt her, but to show that he too cared for her…and loved her, his feelings for her, she saw were not lies at all…but were strong, pure and sincere.

And then for a moment she broke down and allowed herself a chance to be the same young woman she was when they first met, the same awed and love-struck girl that she was when he was beside her, helping her adjust to the Academy…and making her feel love for a man the first time in her life.

She kissed him…and a myriad of emotions flooded her as she did so…it scared her until he hugged her gently showing that he would never dream of hurting her, in any way, shape or form. As they broke away she once more denied it and begged him to put the feelings aside until they found the Star Maps and the Star Forge and then face Malak and save the Republic from the Sith, she tried to banish the looks of pain and betrayal he showed to her, but he agreed and left, but his posture told her volumes of his hurt and depression than all the data-pads in the archives on either the Jedi Temple or Coruscant and in Dantooine. And for the first time in her life she hated herself for what she did.

And on the same day…the thing she feared the most happened…Malak's ship… The Leviathan found them and took them prisoner. Carth faced his former mentor, as Saul tortured them, he tortured her first to make Revan break and she could feel in their bond the helplessness, anger, rage, grief, and more in her bond-mate as he looked at her being hurt badly. But he never volunteered any information to Saul and the Admiral tortured them all, more to him. When they awakened she talked to him, how close she was to begging to him to tell them what they wanted hear to stop the pain. He said to her that he nearly wanted to tell them to stop torturing her, but he said that she would never forgive him if he told them. They were able to escape from the aid given by Canderous Ordo and went to fight the Admiral, where Carth finally struck down the former Republic Admiral and where he learned the truth about Taylor/Revan…she barely succeeded in calming Carth and convinced them to leave, it was time for her to tell Revan the truth.

In the end Taylor learned it, but not from her, but from his former apprentice and friend Darth Malak. The former Jedi revealed the truth to Revan and made the former Dark Lord recall the past and then the meeting she feared came to pass, where she would have to defend herself and the Council's actions on a comatose Revan all those months before. His anger and disbelief was so strong, along with his outrage and hatred was so strong she nearly believed that he was becoming the Dark Lord, but he wanted answers as to why the Council had done this to him, and she tried hard to plead with him, citing that the Council had no other alternative, no matter how some of them who taught him, Vandar, Dorak and Zhar, being the most reluctant…and most of all…her…who wanted them NOT to do what they did. It had nearly failed, until he felt her own guilt, pain, and distrust for what the Council had done to him. He forgave her and she felt a great burden lifted from her shoulder…the burden of hiding the truth from him and the feeling of treating the man she once and still cared for and loved as an enemy.

She repaid that with her own sacrifice and stayed behind to fight Malak, even if the former Jedi was far stronger than her with a light saber. She recalled how Malak wounded her and took her prisoner. He took her to the Temple where he and Revan had a Sith Academy hidden…and there she was tortured by Malak, who delighted in the pain he inflicted on her, and in his words, allowing her to taste the power of the Dark Side of the Force that the Jedi were afraid of. She resisted for as long as she could…but Malak had learned a lot in breaking Jedi and before long, she gave into her anger and rage, along with her own doubts, fears, and soon, she became a Sith apprentice to Malak, after the death of his first apprentice Darth Bandon.

She faced her greatest test as she met Revan once more on the Temple…no longer a Jedi, but a Sith apprentice…she tried to convince him to reclaim his place as the Dark Lord, but he resisted fiercely and tried to redeem her…despite her anger and rage…a small part of her heart was gladdened by the way he resisted the pull of the Dark Side, and how he tried to save her, but her anger and rage won over and she considered him weak and foolish as she left to help Malak to defend the Star Forge.

She recalled her fears as she was told by Malak that Revan, accompanied by Juhani and Jolee, was tearing his way through the Sith Troopers, Star Forge Droids, Sith Apprentices, and more…it was like nothing in the entire Sith Fleet could stop the former Dark Lord of the Sith. She knew that he was highly gifted in the Force…but to hear that he was ripping through the Sith like a light saber sent chills up her spine.

Malak assured her that with the Star Forge giving her it's power, she could easily slay Revan, she knew that if she did slay him, then she would totally be immersed by the Dark Side and whatever hold the Light had on her would be extinguished.

Later… he came and she placed both Juhani and Jolee in stasis and battled him for one last time…even with the Star Forge…she was overwhelmed by his power in the Force and his light saber skills. After she had been beaten and wounded…he told her the truth that Light and Dark were equal in strength and more, and he was stronger than her in that regard…she realized it now and begged him to kill her for all the evil she had done…but he would have none of it…and told her that he loved her…and for the first time…she told him she loved him back.

That brought on the current situation…as the members of the Republic and the Ebon Hawk were in celebration from a hard-won battle…Bastila wanted to have some time alone for herself. Namely since she wanted to know just what else she had to consider…but most of all…how she could show the full extent of how much Revan meant to her. There were the kisses they had, but she was thinking that she could…

(I must really be desperate now…but I think I can't rely on my old Jedi training here…I will not ignore how much he means to me…but I don't know what to do…)

Thankfully she had never been violated; apparently Malak did nothing to her and was only interested in gaining her allegiance and her Battle Meditation. If he had…then she would have been utterly broken and would have rather died than live…but she smiled sadly at the thought of Revan not caring about it and saving her regardless.

(What should I do?)

Bastila didn't know what she would do now she certainly couldn't ask advice from the other Jedi…but then she decided to see if she could contact Coruscant via the Ebon Hawk's comm. system. She knew of only one person who could possibly help her in this regard…after all, her mother had her as a baby. For some reason, the idea of her mother telling her how to be…intimate with a man felt very right to her…even if she had not been able to have a discussion with her for a long time.

It was not long before she was able to find her mother and it did her heart good to know that she was being treated on Coruscant by a very talented doctor and would be recovering soon, she was able to secure a call and it was not long before she was now face to face with her mother Helena.

Helena smiled warmly at Bastila and spoke to her daughter.

"Bastila! I heard the news! I'm so proud of you…and I have no doubt that your father is proud as well."

"Thank you mother….I, how are you doing?"

"I am fine, the treatments here are doing well for my condition, I should be fine in a matter of weeks, but I have a feeling that there is more to this call than just a greeting…"

Bastila was surprised by that and Helena saw that reaction and spoke to her only child.

"I am your mother Bastila, I can see that something troubles you. You can tell me what is wrong dear."

Bastila gulped a bit and began to speak to her mother.

--------

In the party yard…

"Where in the name of the Corellian Hells is she?!"

Revan fumed silently as he tried to locate a certain Jedi Padawan and the woman he loved with all his heart and soul. Though he never recalled his first meeting with Bastila directly, he always wondered why he knew the Jedi woman in a few ways more than even the others did, he seemed to know what to say to make her flustered and angry…which showed her inner spirit and fire…not to mention it made her look more attractive when she was embarrassed.

He recalled all the times he had needled Bastila, when they first met he considered her a spoiled brat of a female Jedi, bossy, over-confident, and very irritating with all her lectures, despite being very attractive, namely in the clothes she wore, so he played along and made fun of her…but something changed…he began seeing her inner strength and courage, determination, and will, along with her inner vulnerability, fears, dreams, kindness, sadness, and beauty…he tried to remain objective even as he needled her, since she did look beautiful when she was mad…but he learned not to push it too far since despite her use of the Jedi Code…she was quite capable of fighting back. He recalled her own pain when she and her mother met again and he saw the result of what had happened…it made him feel very happy to see both Bastila and her mother Helena make peace with one another…to see Bastila that way showed a true woman underneath all that Jedi clothes and natures.

He put the memories aside and wondered just where did she went off to…he had searched the Temple Grounds for quite a bit and still didn't find her. He wondered just where she had disappeared to this time.

"Hey Rev! Aren't you coming to join us?"

The Former Dark Lord and Redeemed Jedi Knight turned to see Carth and Canderous, along with Jolee drinking on a nearby table, The former Jedi, the Mandalorian, and the Republic Pilot were busy chatting and it seemed that they managed to spot him dead on.

He shrugged his shoulders and sighed as he joined his comrades. He looked to spot Mission happily eating some food and sweets, while Zaalbar was busy eating and also keeping an eye on the young Twi'lek to prevent her from eating herself to become fat. Juhani was nearby meditating silently but she also smiled slightly at the way Mission was eating, on the other side, both HK-47 and T3 were in an apparent discussion on certain matters that he decided not to be involved in.

As soon as he sat down, Canderous handed him a cold glass and the Mandalorian, still dressed in his Mandalorian Assault Armor, gave a slight frown.

"Here Revan, this might help you in enjoying yourself for once."

Revan nodded and drank his drink…and yet he was still at ill ease, he was not sure how to act as some of the Republic soldiers and officers gave him hard looks…he didn't blame them, after all they had every right to be angry towards him after all he had done. However…that was not enough to make him forget Bastila.

Canderous saw that and the Mandalorian mercenary…out of the Mandalorian Assault Armor gave the Jedi Knight a nudge…

"You all right?"

The other men looked at Revan and wondered just what was eating the Prodigal Knight so much…Jolee was the first to spout it out.

"Having some problems in the old noggin sonny?"

Revan shook his head and replied.

"Nothing to bother yourself over old man…"

Carth raised an eye-brow and replied.

"This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with a certain Padawan would it?"

The Jedi Knight looked at them in some embarrassment and that was enough for the three men to figure out what was going on in the mind of their fearless leader. Carth was the first to speak. Like the others in the group, they were well aware that Revan loved Bastila and they knew that he would rather die than hurt her, having made his peace with Revan and being able to be reunited with his son Dustil made Carth respect Revan even more.

"Why so glum about that part anyway? You've told her you love her, so why are you suddenly acting like you've got cold feet?"

"Well…it's not like I got cold feet or anything, it's just I was wondering where she disappeared to."

Canderous grinned at this and replied.

"As much as I'd like to help in the matter before you Revan, I'm more used to pounding skulls and cracking them open, I'm not one for the whole love and flowery bits. However, I suggest you find a room and get some alone time with the Jedi Princess, that might help her loosen up a bit."

Carth laughed a bit at that and replied.

"I agree with Canderous on that one, the best you can do at this moment is to go get some privacy for you and…"

Carth stopped when he saw that the three other men were looking at him with shocked and amused looks, even Canderous had the same look on his face while still wearing the Mandalorian Armor he had on. The Republic Soldier and accomplished pilot spoke out in confusion.

"What's with you three all of a sudden? And why the heck are you looking at me like that?"

Revan smiled and replied.

"I never thought I'd ever hear this, the Force does have a sense of humor!"

"Huh?"

Jolee also nodded and replied.

"Yeah….I got to admit, hearing this come out is worth having to be part of this group, and I never thought I'd see it."

"What are you guys saying?"

Canderous was quick to pick up on the train of conversation and grinned with Revan and replied.

"I know what you mean Revan, you too Old Man, even I'm impressed of what I just heard, you actually agreed with me Carth?"

Carth finally got it and snorted good naturedly and replied.

"Don't get any funny ideas you guys, I am not kidding in saying that I agree with Canderous with the suggestion. You and Bastila already went through a lot so you deserve some time for yourselves, am I right?"

Canderous laughed and nodded.

"Oh I agree with Carth here. Some privacy for the heroes of this war is certainly in order."

Jolee nodded as well with a grin.

"Same here, I personally think that now is a good a time as any. I've seen the way Bastila looks at you….as all of us had, you'd have to be blinder than a granite slug not to notice."

Revan smiled at that and had to agree that his male comrades were right about that, he had caught Bastila looking at him more than once and while she said she was not looking at him that way, he knew otherwise, however he couldn't help but wonder if she was actually willing to go through with it herself. As he thought it over, he decided to get the chance to talk to Bastila and see where they stood with one another on their feelings, and now was a good a time as any.

The Prodigal Knight took a look at the drink and drank it down and bid the guys farewell and left, hoping that Bastila was going to be in the last place that he thought she might be in, and that was the Ebon Hawk's cabins as well. As the three men looked at Revan, the Mandalorian took out a set of credit sticks and spoke out.

"I'll bet a hundred credits that Revan and the Jedi Ice Princess finally get it done and finished today."

Jolee looked at Canderous Ordo with a raised eyebrow and so did Carth as the elderly Jedi spoke out what he thought.

"Let me see if I get this right, you want to wager our hard earned credits on the bet that Revan and Bastila are finally going to throw caution in the wind and just finally get into the sack?"

The Mandalorian nodded at that with a grin.

"Exactly, so how much you willing to bet old man?"

Jolee grinned at that and took out his own credit chip.

"I'll bet two hundred."

Carth looked at Revan and the two and sighed as he decided to just focus on the drink, though he wondered just how those two were going to click once they talked with one another. Juhani finally arrived and spoke to them as the Cathar Jedi had seen the entire thing as she had allowed Zaalbar and Mission to relax at the beacj.

"What are you two up to this time?"

Canderous grinned and answered her question.

"Oh we're betting on how long it will be when Revan finally gets to have Bastila loosen up and get down to the…"

Juhani sighed and replied.

"Never mind, I already have an idea, I'll take that bet and raise you two four hundred."

Canderous and Jolee smiled and took that bet.

--------

In the Ebon Hawk's left section…

As soon as he got into the Ebon Hawk, the Prodigal Knight began to look about for any sign that Bastila was in the Ebon Hawk,, he hoped to find the Jedi Sentinel in the cockpit as she was usually there in that room, but he was surprised to not find her there, he looked about a bit more and decided to try and locate Bastila through the Force Bond between the two of them.

(Bastila? You here?)

He waited a bit more and then he got his answer as Bastila spoke back to him with the Force Bond.

(Yes, I am here Revan.)

(Thank the Force, I've been looking for you for a while now.)

(I know….you wanted to talk to me about something right?)

(Yes, where are you?)

(In the cabin, I want to talk to you as well.)

Revan didn't know why but he suddenly had a feeling on unease in his mind, not the kind associated with danger, but more on the feeling of anticipation, he had learned to trust his feelings and the Force for a while now and decided to find out just what was Bastila up to, however he naturally decided to ask first and see just what was she up to.

(You seem nervous Bas, what's up?)

(I'm not nervous Revan…)

Revan however thought otherwise as he began to pick up something through their Force Bond, he felt something interesting there and that further got his interest as he arrived to the cabin side, so he decided to tease Bastila once more and see just how she would react to his actions.

(Really? So why are you showing some embarrassment?)

It was then that he arrived and saw Bastila, and got his answer as he stopped cold and looked at the Jedi Sentinel.

Bastila blushed bright red as Revan and her were in the Ebon Hawk and she felt even more exposed to the man before her…and for good reason…she was wearing something which was utterly alien to the Jedi…and something that she had once wanted to dispose of the very second she could. It was the slave outfit that she got saddled with when Revan had helped rescue her back on Taris.

She had every intention to burn the thing but she had forgotten all about it ever since the mission that the Jedi Council, she had just found it a few hours ago and then before she could stop herself, she blushed deeply as she decided to surprise Revan with it on her, she had no idea what in the name of the Force would make her decide to wear such a scandalous thing, but she did and now she could see that her actions had a powerful effect on her loved one.

And while she was utterly embarrassed by what she was doing at this moment before Revan, she couldn't help but feel herself pleased that she was able to make Revan be speechless of all people.

Revan gasped as he looked at the undeniably attractive Jedi as she was dressed in an outfit that was totally against her usual nature and personality. But he couldn't help but be utterly awed by the way Bastila looked at this moment. He could sense through their Force Bond that she was hoping that she was doing the right thing by doing this and that told him that she had gone through a lot to surprise him. Besides….it wasn't as if he was not affected by the way she looked in that outfit.

The outfit was a two piece suit and it had a form fitting bra that was able to cover Bastila's considerable breasts, showing the mounds in all their full and feminine glory while the bra was made to be comfortable in it's own way; it covered Bastila's breasts well enough but allowed the top areas to be seen. The rest of the outfit had small straps of soft leather that ran over Bastila's toned stomach and hips to the short style thong that was also made of a soft but strong metal piece with leather, the leather for the entire outfit was fiery red with the metal being golden yellow. It was certainly something that would easily catch the eye of any male of any species who had an appreciation of the female form.

(By the Force….she's so beautiful….)

Revan had NO idea what could prompt Bastila to wear something like this but he certainly was not complaining to say the very least, he looked at Bastila, admiring her beauty and form from top to bottom and he couldn't help but show his appreciation.

--------

Bastila could tell that Revan was utterly attracted to her in nearly every fashion, she could see and feel the physical desire in him both through her eyes and their Force Bond, but there was more than lustful passion there in the man she loved, there was awe, love, and more, and then Revan's words confirmed what she felt through their Force Bond.

(Bastila, you're beautiful…)

The Jedi Sentinel blushed deeply as she could tell that there was no lie in his Force Bond's voice and she couldn't help but feel the urge to show him everything so despite her ever increasing shyness she moved around slowly to make sure that she was doing it right. She heard the gasp from Revan as she did so, she looked at Revan and could see that he was trying his best not to gape like an idiot and in that moment, she couldn't help but feel even more aroused by this.

Revan looked at Bastila's full form and marveled at how she looked, it was hard on his self control when she wore her normal robes which fit her well, and even when she wore light armor on occasion, but now that he was seeing her beautiful form in this undeniably scandalous outfit, it was a miracle that he didn't pounce on her like a ravenous vornskr after a tasty meal.

As soon as she was done, Revan spoke only one phrase.

"By the Force…you are beautiful Bastila Shan."

Bastila finally managed to get back her courage and spoke to Revan as best she could focusing on getting her heart back to beating normally.

"Thank you, you have no idea how good it is to me for you to say that."

Revan finally managed to get his brain working back to normal and spoke to the still blushing Jedi.

"Not that I'm complaining with what I'm seeing before for me Bas, since you are truly beautiful….but I have to ask, why ARE you wearing that?"

Bastila finally got her courage back and decided to walk with a slight sway in her hips, just like she had seen some women do when they spotted a man that grabbed their attention, she could see that she had Revan's full attention as he didn't tear his eyes away from her and that made her feel happy, something she made plain in her smile to him and through their Force Bond and her actions had the desired result as Revan smiled warmly while blushing even more.

"I wore this to surprise you…and to ask something of you."

Revan grinned at that.

"You surprised me all right, and considering what you're doing, if you asked me to kiss you senseless and make love to you right now, I'll gladly do it."

Bastila smiled and replied.

"That's exactly what I want you to do."

Revan was stunned, he had said it as a half hearted joke, he had been serious about that however, considering the way she looked it was taking all his willpower not to grab her and ravish her right there and that. A tiny part of his mind that was influenced by his time as Dark Lord of the Sith told him to just do it right there and right now. But he restrained himself, and for two reasons, one he didn't want to hurt Bastila since the idea of him hurting her was completely repugnant to him and it had taken a lot of them for him to forgive himself for fighting her in the Temple and on the Star Forge.

The second was naturally how her mother would react, Helena Shan was a brave woman and very loving of her family despite her outward attitude the first time he met her. She was very much a woman who would really make your life miserable if you did anything to her family and since the only remaining family she had left was Bastila, he had no doubt in her mind that Helena would be very eager to protect her. If she found out that he had taken Bastila's innocence like this, she would no doubt be in a very angry mood, angry enough to make a mad rancor look tame.

That was more than enough to make him speak to Bastila.

"Bas, I'll be honest with you, I would love nothing more than do this with you...but are you."

The Jedi Sentinel replied with a serious but passionate look on her face.

"This is the only reason I would wear this thing Revan, I am serious about this, I love you deeply and I want this to happen here and now so don't deny me this."

Revan nodded at that and decided to do it with Bastila, he wanted her and she wanted him, and damn the consequences!

--------

(Lemon Time)

--------

"Mmmm…."

Bastila moaned out as she felt Revan run his hands on her body once more, she never felt so safe in her life as she pressed closer to him now that he had removed the Star Forge Robes that he had on him, he had already placed aside his Light sabers and they were now with her own Double Bladed Light saber. Revan touched her carefully as if she was some sort of fragile work of art.

(By the Force I hope I do this right….)

Revan had to admit that he was feeling very nervous as he touched Bastila, he might enjoy teasing her, but he knew better than to take it too far and, he knew that what she had done was something that she would never truly do for anyone but him and now he had to show her just how much he loved her. With that in mind, he slowly ran his hands on her form, relishing the heat from her skin as well as the feel of her smooth skin, he felt the occasional scars there, but paid them no mind as they had been healed well by Med-Pacs as well as the Force so they hardly bothered him.

As he explored Bastila's body, he reached her back, running his fingers on her form slowly and then he got an idea as he allowed the Force to flow through him and to his hands, he then focused the Force to his hands and fingers as he touched Bastila's body, aiming for her nerves to touch them in a way that would help her feel more relaxed.

The action had the desired effect on Bastila as she moaned deeply as she relished the touch of her loved one on her body. She wanted to feel it more as she was being touched by Revan, and she was not thinking like a Jedi anymore, she was thinking like a woman who was with the man she loved with all her heart.

"Revan…..feels….so….good…."

Revan couldn't help but smile at the way Bastila purred out her pleasure at his touch, he loved this passionate side of the Jedi Princess, HIS Jedi princess and he would never let her be harmed by any foe, sentient or otherwise. He put that aside as he finished running his hands on her back, he moved to her chest, shoulders, arms, hands, her stomach, her hips, thighs and calves. He could see that she was in heaven and that same pleasure was being felt through the Force Bond between the two of them, and he then decided that it was now time to make his move.

Bastila however then spoke to him seriously…

"Revan….please be nice….take off the robes, you're not being fair…."

"All in good time Bas…all in good time."

Bastila was getting a bit angry at that and retorted.

"Revan, do not play games with me….I….I want to see you too."

That was more than enough to make Revan smile even more as the way Bastila looked at him at this moment and the way she blushed was more than enough to make him do as she asked but he did it his way as he reached out and took her hands, he guided them to the place where the knot was and nodded to Bastila as he spoke to her.

"I think you will enjoy this more if you are the one doing the clothes, go ahead."

The Jedi Sentinel gulped a bit but she felt the excitement as she began to gently remove her lover's clothing, she wished that she was able to remain focused on what she was doing at this moment and as soon as she was done she blushed bright red at the sight of her lover naked before her, she gently ran her hands on his body, feeling the muscles there, the hot skin, the scars of his battles and his frame.

She felt like she was heating up with pleasure with each touch on Revan's form and she then made her way to his face, and she couldn't help but blush when she felt him rub his face on her hands when she caressed his face. The Jedi Sentinel was soon moaning in pleasure when Revan decided that it was his turn to remove her of her dress, she didn't resist in the slightest as she felt his hands work on her clothes and soon she felt herself being fully naked and then she heard her lover' speak through their Force Bond.

(By the Force….Bastila….you've grown.)

The Jedi Sentinel blushed even more as she could FEEL the pleasure that Revan radiated as he was looking at her, she could see his eyes travel over her supple and strong form. She felt her body heat up even more as she saw Revan examine her gently from top to bottom and she couldn't help but gulp a bit as she felt her lover look at her breasts and then slowly taking his time to reach the spot between her thigh, she felt this overwhelming urge of cover herself but she fought that down as she also looked at Revan's form, and she also blushed as she looked at him from head to toe, and she could see the proof of his arousal growing even more.

It was then that Revan spoke to her.

"Bastila, maybe we should take this slowly…."

The brunette nodded and she tried to calm herself a bit before she was going to suffer from so much pleasure, and she could feel that Revan was doing the very same thing as well, they were able to calm each other and when they were able to do so, she reached out and began to gently touch Revan's form, and she couldn't help but smile when she heard and felt the sharp intake of breath as he continued to touch her body, gently doing so, she then did the same thing as well as she moved her hands on her lover's form.

Both Jedi bathed in the bliss and joy that they gave one another with their hands, touching each part of their bodies, Revan gently touched Bastila's breasts, playing with her nipples slowly, feeling Bastila's pleasure through their Force Bond mix with his own pleasure as he felt her own hands on his body, he moved his hands lower and soon he was gently touching both Bastila's breasts and her clitoris, this made her moan out even more and he moaned as well as the very same time when she also touched his rock hard cock and his balls as well.

"Revan…."

"Bastila…"

This went on for a bit more as Revan could feel the heat coming from her sex as well as the wetness and Bastila could feel the hardness in her hands. Jedi were not required to be celibate, that much was something that was known to all Jedi, though many abstain from it, but in this moment for both Jedi, they felt such pleasure merely from touching each other and they were very eager for more. Revan was the first to do so when he leaned forward and gently began to kiss Bastila deeply and she naturally replied in kind with her own kiss, the two kissed deeply and used their tongues, the kiss lasted for such a long period that they briefly felt that they were bonded in every sense of the word.

They soon parted from one another, the Jedi Knight then began to kiss Bastila, first at the cheeks, moving down to her neck, then to her collar bone and soon to her breasts, he gently kissed and licked her breasts and nipples, making the female Jedi cry out in pleasure, he gave her right breast and nipple the full treatment and he moved to her left breast, giving in the very same treatment. Once he was done with that part of her body, Bastila was quick to make her own move as she also did the very same things to Revan, making him moan out as well.

She knew that it was wrong and against the Jedi Code, but she felt….empowered by the fact that she was able to make Revan moan like that, that trainof thought was so good that she savored it for as long as she could. That was not unnoticed by the former Dark Lord as he spoke in a teasing tone to her.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

Bastila blushed and nodded as she parted from him.

"I am, and I don't want it to end….Revan…."

The Jedi nodded at that and knew just what was going to happen next between him and Bastila and while he wanted to ask her if she was ready for this next step, the way she looked at him told him that she wanted this more than anything. With that in mind, he moved her to the bed and gently lay her down on the bed of their room and she quickly got the idea and parted her legs, allowing him to move into position, but before he did anything, he looked at Bastila and marveled once more at the beauty that she had as she was there, her legs parted, her breasts moving up and down with each breath, her skin covered in sweat, her face flushed with red, she was beautiful.

Bastila then looked at him with a pleading look, her blush getting deeper in color, no doubt due to feeling his pleasure in staring at her like this and she spoke out in near mad desperation.

"Revan!!! Please….do it now….I need you!"

Revan nodded and gently moved in while kissing Bastila deeply while moving his cock into position at her wet sex, he then moved forward using their bond to determine if he was right on target, he heard her moan as the tip of his cock rubbed her outer lips and that was enough for him as he began to gently push forward and he gritted his teeth in that moment as he felt the pleasure begin to hit him as his tip parted the wet folds of Bastila's sex..

"Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!"

The Jedi moaned out at this as she felt her pleasure and Revan's own as well and she reached out reflexively to hold him close to her while gently placing her legs around him to make sure that they were close to one another right there and right now, it felt very much something that they needed as Revan began to push in even more while Bastila was getting used to feeling this inside of herself, and she felt happy that she had not been violated at all by Malak and his followers as she would have never had the courage to do this at all with Revan.

It was not long before Revan encountered a barrier inside Bastila's sheath, it felt thin and weak and Revan already knew what it was, and he looked at Bastila with sadness in his eyes as he pulled back and swiftly pushed deeply until he was to the hilt inside of her sex.

"OOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Bastila was not technically a virgin since her maidenhead had been eventually worn down due to the rigorous training she had undergone in her younger years as a Jedi Padawan so it was not surprising that there was little resistance, but that was not going to mean that there was no pain as Bastila felt her inner sheath move to accommodate Revan's size. It hurt her and she couldn't help but gasp in pain at being filled by her lover's sex. However it was then that a calming feeling such as the one felt through Force Healing hit her and she felt better to some degree, she looked to see Revan looking at her with a sad expression.

(Of course….our Force Bond…)

"Revan….thank you…."

"I'm sorry that I hurt you Bas…."

The two smiled at one another and relaxed in each other's embrace and when Bastila felt her pain fade away, she nodded to Revan and they kissed one another just as he then began to move out of her pussy, going slowly as they felt the pleasure of that action both physically and mentally, it was a powerful feeling that flowed through each fiber of their being. As soon as he was nearly out of her dripping wet sex, Revan pushed right back in, Bastila's juices were more than enough to make his entry better , both of them moaned out deeply at the pleasure that hit them when he was buried to the hilt.

"MMMMMMMMMMM!!!!"

The two began to move with one another's body, each thrust of Revan's hips was met by Bastila's own movements as they kissed one another deeply, Revan moved to caress her breasts while they dueled with one another in their kiss, their Force Bond further increasing their respective pleasure through the Force itself. Bastila felt her body sing with pleasure as Revan did as well as he began to gently increase the speed of his thrusts as well as the depth of each movement of his cock in and out of Bastila's pussy.

"MORE!!!!"

"MMMMMMM!!!!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!"

The pleasure grew and grew even more for them as Revan began to speed up while showering Bastila's body with kisses and caresses as their bed would allow, they would then kiss each other deeply and duel with their tongues in each other's mouths until they needed to part for air and when they did both cried out with wild power and pleasure with each deep thrust that Revan made into Bastila's own willing body.

"HARDER!!!! REVAN!!!!"

"BASTILA!!!!!"

It was not long before both finally hit their respective limits and they felt their orgasms hit them at the same time, and like before, their Force Bond served to amplify their orgasms as they felt their pleasure hit them right to the core of their minds and bodies. As they were in the grips of their respective orgasm, Bastila could feel the flow of her lover's sperm in her sex, filling her with it's warmth and making her feel more whole and safe in her life.

(Mother was right….being like this is right….Revan, thank you.)

As for Revan, he felt like he had been with the most beautiful being inside and out in this moment, he felt Bastila's thoughts of happiness mix with his own and he kissed her deeply while holding her close to him as they felt the need for some rest, the two kissed one another as they parted their bodies and then embraced each other, unwilling to be parted even for more than a moment and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

However, just as he was about to sleep, Revan had a thought that made him smile a bit in a very naughty fashion.

(If the Masters knew about the effects of this….by the Force, the possibilities would be beyond mind boggling.)

--------

The next day...

Revan looked at Bastila as she lay on their bed in their side of the Ebon Hawk's crew quarters and he couldn't help but run his hands on her face as she snuggled contently into him. To know that they had done this was something that utterly amazed Revan and feeling her pleasure through their Force Bond was a very interesting experience. The only thing that worried him was how he was going to explain himself to Bastila's mother Helena. That was going to be a challenge to say the very least, not only had he taken her daughter's....innocence in all fashions, but he had done it in a ship's cramped room no less....not exactly the best place for a romantic first time as far as he could think of, and he had no doubt in his mind that Helena was going to go all out on him for this action he had done to her only child.

However, the scene was not as good as what he and Bastila had just done with one another, he had to admit that seeing the passionate and wild side of Bastila was a real eye opener to him, he had no idea how beautiful Bastila was when she was gripped in full release and the pleasure she gave him was so powerful that he felt like he was bathing in it....if all Jedi who had the Force Bond ever felt this, there was no doubt in his mind that they would have had OTHER thoughts in mind than dealing with galactic politics and the like.

He quickly placed those thoughts aside for the time being as he looked at the sleeping Jedi before him, he smiled warmly as he traced her face with his free hand, marvelling at the way she looked and felt, with sleep on her, she looked beautiful and calm, peaceful, not the stiff and formal kind of peace, but an honest and relaxed peace, the same kind of peace that no doubt he was feeling, he couldn't help himself as he gently kissed Bastila on the lips, making her moan out a bit in reaction to him.

He chuckled a bit more at how lovely she was when she moaned like that as well as the her face seemed to look when she was moaning in her sleep, and then he felt her speak to him through their Force Bond.

(Revan, stop it right now...)

(And why should I?)

(Because you're embarrassing me to no end!)

(After the clothing I saw you wear, and how you looked without it, and the way you moaned with what we did only hours before....I don't see why you should be embarrassed at all my Jedi Princess.)

Bastila blushed at that as she then opened her eyes and replied.

"I am hardly royalty Revan."

"Not officially Bas....but to me, you are, you're the Princess who holds my heart after all. No one else has your power over me and I'll never forget the closeness we have together."

Bastila smiled and hugged him, ribbing her body on his, making them both moan as she looked at him with love in her eyes, she then spoke to him with a gentle tone.

"You are the charmer....just like then when we were still younger, those were....were good days and I am happy for them.."

"Then? Is there something you want to tell me Bastila?"

Bastila sighed and decided to tell him what she knew of him so long ago, he deserved to know this and it was about tome that she told him everything anyway.

"Before...all this, I met you, a long time ago when we were still very young."

Revan was stunned by that and Bastila saw it, she decided to tell him what she remembered of him, how he had been one of the most distinguished Jedi of his class, how many female Padawans would be swooning over him, how they met and how much of a positive influence he was to her...and most of all, she told him how she felt so horrified and shocked when he came back as the Lord of the Sith after the Mandalorian Wars. How it hurt her to no end to know that the young man she loved with all her heart became her worst enemy.

Throughout all this, Revan remained silent as he could see that every word Bastila said was the truth and the feelings she released through their bond further reinforced the truth in her words.

"When....I...I faced you in your ship when me and the other Jedi attacked your Fleet....I looked at you, I tried to see the same spark of the man....I fell in love with, yet you were so immersed in the Dark Side, I felt that you were lost to us, and to me, and so I had to do it, but Malak attacked at that moment....you know the rest, but when I removed your mask that day, I saw the full effect of the Dark Side on you, you were so changed from before and so filled with the Dark Side. But I didn't want you to die....yes, part of me did those things to help the desperate Republic, but a tiny part of me did it to hope that you would be saved, to be the man I remembered all those years ago, the man that I loved, even if it wasn't a romantic love at first."

"Bas...you loved me even then?"

Bastila nodded with a tear in her eye and answered.

"Yes...I loved you...which was why when you became the Dark Lord, I thought that I died that day....I hoped that when you returned, you would be welcomed back and your actions given proper credit and your actions justified. But then you....I'm sorry..."

Revan then gently removed the tear from her face and made her look at him.

"You have no reason to be sorry. You have become a great and strong Jedi Bastila, and you have grown beautiful as well. And more than that, you saved me."

"I..."

"Listen, you saved me that day you didn't let me die after Malak attacked me, by all rights, considering what I did as Dark Lord, you should have let me die, but you didn't, and in doing so you helped me return back to the Light and redeem myself, and before you say that you had done little, you're wrong."

"You helped remind me what it meant to be a Jedi, and you were there by my side the whole time, and yes, I was not happy with some of the lectures, but you were right, when I regained my identity, I recalled what you said and what I saw and what we did in our journey told me that you were right about certain things. You saved me and in turn I saved you, so there is nothing to be sorry about."

Bastila smiled at that and hugged Revan as they kissed again, once the tender moment passed between them, he smiled and spoke.

"The one thing I have to worry about is how your mother is going to react if she finds out about us being...well, intimately involved is the best way to phrase it without me being like an arrogant ass."

Bastila laughed a bit at that and replied.

"You have a point there..."

That was when the door opened and both Jedi turned to see Mission hugging her pet Gizka as she was going to find something to keep the little critter happy, and the Twi'lek looking at them is absolute shock as she saw them in their state of...nakedness. The two quickly covered themselves with the blankets on the bed and Bastila spoke out to Mission.

"Mission! Didn't you ever hear of knocking?!"

The Twi'lek was absolutely stunned at this and managed to recover as she blushed to the point her blue skin became purple as she began to apologize.

"Oh my God! Oh my god!!! I'm SO sorry!!!!"

Revan tried to say something that would try to remedy the situation before things got out of hand and then replied.

"Mission, calm down!"

Mission took several breaths and as soon as the moment passed, she looked at both Revan and Bastila as she spoke.

"So I guess I should leave you two alone then, sorry for barging in on you two. But at least you guys found a room. Anyway, I guess you two finally admitted your feelings to one another huh?"

Bastila sighed and nodded with a blush.

"Yes we did Mission..."

The young Twi'lek grinned at that and she decided to tease Bastila.

"So Miss High and Mighty Jedi, has finally admitted that she's in love with the man who she's been bonded with huh? Oh man, if Carth and the others hear this...I'm going to tell them right now!!!"

Bastila was shocked at that announcement and blushed bright red and spoke.

"Mission Vao! Don't you dare!!!"

But that was that as she had not recovered fast enough as Mission moved away, and she couldn't help but be even more embarrassed at this...she wanted this moment between her and Revan to be private and personal, now the entire Ebon Hawk crew was going to know!

Revan then replied as he gently hugged her.

"They already know....they were just waiting for you and I to show it to one another, no sense hiding that now."

"I guess....but what about the Jedi Council? I know that you don't always agree with them Revan, but as soon as they find out that we've...eloped then they might be very shocked and ask us to be separated."

"I don't care what they say, I will not be separated from you Bastila Shan, I'll fight the Council tooth and nail than let them put you and me apart from one another!"

"Revan..."

"Like I said, you saved me and I saved you, and we are bonded together through the Force and more now, they know that, and that is why I will not be parted from you, even if they make me a Jedi Master, I will not leave your side."

"Revan, I..., I...thank you, I only hope that they don't go too far with that, I want to be with you for as long as possible, and if they decide to try and separate us despite your arguments, then I'll....quit the Jedi Order."

'You would quit the Jedi Order?!"

Bastila nodded.

"Yes I would, I'd rather live my days out as a simple woman than be a Jedi who is never allowed to be with the man I loved ever since I was a little girl. But I have to ask..."

"You don't have to ask, because I'll do the same thing...and damn the consequences too, I am NOT going to be let them break us apart Bastila."

Bastila smiled warmly as they kissed one another and soon got dressed and when they were done, the held each other's hands, no matter what the future held for them, they were going to face it together, as partners, as Jedi...and if it worked out...

As husband and wife...

--------

To be continued...

--------

Author's Notes:

That's the end of it, this story has been sitting in the back of my PC's memory banks for years now and it's about darn time I posted this if you ask me. I happen to have played KOTOR before and I am happy that I have finally written a lemon that deals with the canon romance between Bastila and Revan.

I loved this couple when I started playing KOTOR so many years ago and doing a simple no frills lemon romance for them was something that I like and something that I started doing before and it is only now that I have made it into a fanfic. I'll admit that it's not as descriptive as my other works, but I think that it will do for now.

If you want to know, yes I do have a Revan & Carth romance fic in my fiction ice box somewhere and I plan to thaw it out and get it to work so expect it to be making it's way into my account soon.

For now, this is the first of the KOTOR Romance stories and is something of a labour of love for me since it's one of the first stories that got me started in the fanfiction writing circuit. It's a bit old, but what can you do about that since it's been sitting there for so long?

I hope that you enjoy it.


End file.
